


Five Plus One - Four

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus 1 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Derek finds out some truths...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Five Plus 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330
Comments: 16
Kudos: 454





	Five Plus One - Four

“Jesus, Stiles, what did you do to my uncle this time?” 

“Derek?” 

“Yeah, who else? Let me in, will ya!” Stiles cautiously opened the door to the apartment, mouth falling open in shock when he saw Derek. Arm slung over his shoulder, Peter was either comatose or just drunk off his ass. 

“What the hell, Derek?” Moving back to allow Derek to half-carry his uncle into the apartment, Stiles closed and locked the door and turned to face his friend. “Just – put him in my room – the sheets are clean enough. I’ll get a bucket.” 

Depositing a bucket by the side of the bed in case Peter woke up and needed to throw up, Stiles also placed a couple of Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table. Werewolf or not, it might help mitigate the hangover he was pretty sure Peter was going to suffer from. He wanted Peter in his bed, but this wasn’t quite how he imagined it would happen the first time. Derek undressed his uncle down to his (silk, navy, sexy) boxers and Stiles tucked him under the covers before the two of them moved to the living room. 

“So what did you do?”

“What makes you think this has anything to do with me?” Avoiding Derek’s gaze, Stiles headed into the kitchen and put on the coffee maker. 

“Because he kept muttering about fucking Stilinski men and being seen – ergo, you had something to do with the fact that this is the closest I have seen Peter come to alcohol poisoning since – well, ever to be honest.” Derek leaned against the counter, watching Stiles intently. “What happened? I know you two had a date – Erica said she got a USB of some of the hottest pictures she’d seen in ever and she doesn’t even fancy Peter! So – give.”

“Derek – maybe this isn’t something you want to be involved in.”

“Has this got anything to do with my Mother?”

“What makes you think that?”

“I know you sometimes see me as a bit of a blunt instrument, but I do use my brain on occasion, Stiles. I know what she did to Peter – exiling him to Beacon Hills when he became an alpha – wasn’t an entirely altruistic move.” Stiles turned to see that Derek was fiddling with things on the counter. “I’ve already decided to move here permanently – to petition Peter to be part of his break-away pack if he’ll have me.”

“What do you know about the Darach/Alpha thing?” Coffee finished, he placed a mug in front of Derek and grabbed one for himself. They moved into the living room with the easy comfort of friends who had spent a lot of time together – they sat down in unison, making themselves at ease for what promised to be a difficult conversation.

“I know that Deucalion, Kali and Julia had been making a lot of noise and Mom needed it sorted. I know she and Peter argued about it – he wanted to do something about them a lot sooner but for some reason, she wouldn’t let them. I heard him say something about it not being right, letting them get away with things for so long and Mom saying it was expedient. I think she needed them to make the public a little afraid so that she could swoop in and be all _’look, we’re the good guys’_.”

“I’m sorry – I should have talked to you about this before, but dude, – it’s your Mom. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to listen.”

“Well, I want to listen now.”

“Okay – well, yeah, your Mom let the Alpha Pack run wild for a while after the whole supernatural reveal. The human population were afraid and looking for monsters and she gave them some to focus on. In the meantime, she was working with the government to help them ‘roust’ out the bad supernaturals – it put the Hale Pack and anyone associated with them in a good light, gave the public something like superheroes, I guess.” Stiles took a long drink from his mug, wishing he’d added some whisky or something. “You have to realise that a lot of this is supposition – I have access to some files but not everything.”

“Go on, Stiles. You know I trust you.”

“Peter wasn’t sanctioned to go after Deucalion and Kali when he did – your Mom wanted to wait a bit longer. She gave him ‘alpha’ permission after the event so that she could control the narrative. The story that went out – about the Hales putting down the bad werewolves, with Peter suffering some severe injuries in the process – it was all spin. They kept him in a government facility for a while after he became an Alpha – subjected him to a few – _tests_ – using someone called Valack. Your Mom wanted to know if there was a way to take the alpha powers away from him.”

“What the hell?”

“She didn’t want to lose her Left Hand and the Hale Hero. Peter killed both Deucalion and Kali – he was, in effect, kinda super-powered. Your Mom couldn’t have that – it was a threat to her rule. They discovered that they couldn’t **take** the powers away from him, and by then – after the way they treated him, what they did to him – he wasn’t willing to cede them to your Mom. So she exiled him to Beacon Hills. But kept the strings attached so that she could call on him whenever she needed to – whether it was to appear as the Hale Hero in public like with this whole magazine spread. Or to put down any enemies – there’s not a lot out there that can beat your uncle now.”

“Jesus Christ! How did I not know all of this?”

“Because your Mom fed all of you the lie that Peter was recovering from his injuries and needed space. You believe your Alpha. And – in an attempt to be fair to Talia – her motives were kinda good? I mean – she wanted what was best for her Pack and her family, and using Peter like that helped you all out.”

“Fuck that! She used him as a weapon, tortured him, then exiled him – how is that what’s good for the Pack?” Derek slammed his mug down on the coffee table and jumped to his feet, pacing agitatedly. 

“Derek – I didn’t tell you all of this so that you would hate your Mom. I just – I think when Peter and I talked, I made him face some things that he wasn’t ready for? And – to be honest, I couldn’t give a fuck how it makes your Mother feel. I – there’s something about him, you know? I saw him and I just – _wanted_ him. But I could see all of the ties to your Mom that were holding him back, that were holding him down. And I wanted him free.”

“Jesus, how could we not have seen all of this?”

“So what happened tonight?”

“I’m not sure. Peter turned up tonight and said he needed to talk to Mom. There were some raised voices but we couldn’t hear everything that was going on. When he left, I sort of trailed along with him – then it was a case of just watching him try to drink this werewolf bar dry. When even the Hale money couldn’t buy him any more to drink, he was – so _broken_.” Derek fell back into his seat and put his head into his hands. “I just – I asked him where he wanted to go and he said home. I was a bit confused because I thought he meant the Pack Den – he’s **never** referred to Beacon Hills as home. Then he started muttering about you – about you being one _real_ thing and I – I brought him here.”

“So, what are you gonna do now?”

“I need to talk to Laura and Cora – I know they’ve been thinking about moving here too. Mom can be – stifling – on occasion. And neither of them are interested in being media darlings.”

“That makes sense, I suppose.”

“As I said, I’d already decided I wanted to be here. I – there’s something about Beacon Hills that New York doesn’t have – the territory calls to me, I guess. And – Peter needs a pack. I must admit, I half hoped that you would convince him to take on Scott and the others – “

“I never even mentioned that!”

“Oh come on, Stiles! I could tell when I talked to you about Peter that you thought it would be good for you guys to have an alpha here. And I thought it killed two birds with one stone – Peter got a pack to help keep him stable, you guys got an alpha who wasn’t a complete asshole. Win-win, you know?”

“What about the company?”

“Satellite office – it wouldn’t be the first one in the whole of Hale Enterprises. And I reckon Boyd, Erica and Isaac would want to come too. We don’t fit too well in Mom’s structure. And she should be willing to let us go – she has enough other pack members to handle that she shouldn’t miss us too much.”

“This is a big move Derek – are you sure this is what you want?”

“I should be asking you. There hasn’t been a Hale Pack in Beacon Hills for a long time now. You guys could decide this is your territory and we’re the interlopers.”

“Nah, that won’t happen. Lydia is off doing her Maths thing; Scott just wants to be a vet. Liam and Mason will just kinda go with the flow.”

“And you? You’re kinda the de facto alpha in residence.”

“What?”

“How can you see so many things so clearly, and not see that you’ve been the Alpha of your pack?”

“That’s – that’s – “

“The truth of it.” Peter’s voice coming from the doorway made Stiles and Derek look up. “Thank you for bringing me here, nephew. I apologise for my state – I was – “

“You don’t have to apologise Uncle Peter.” Derek got to his feet. “I’ll leave you and Stiles to talk – I think you have to a lot to sort out. Thanks, Stiles – for the coffee and the truth.”

“Anytime, Sour-wolf, you know that.”

Once Derek had left the apartment, Peter walked into the living room, sitting down cautiously as he held his head.

“Need coffee?”

“Yes please.” Stiles got up and went to the kitchen and made Peter a mug of black coffee and headed back to the living room. He watched Peter from the doorway for a few moments. 

He was sat on the couch, head down, eyes closed. He looked in pain but he also looked sexy as fuck. He was so comfortable in his skin that he didn’t even seem to realise that he was wearing nothing but the silk navy boxers and it was more than a little distracting. Pressing his hand hard onto his erection to try to ease the tightness of his trousers, Stiles moved forwards, bracing himself for the conversation ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, something must be wrong with my wiring because somehow Peter has turned into some kind of tortured hero! 
> 
> I'm having a bad quarantine day - listen to 'Breaking Benjamin - the 'Ember' album specifically if you want a hint as to what's going on in my head! 
> 
> So instead of fun and snark, have some mild angst!
> 
> * * *


End file.
